


heart and all

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Dylan doesn't really think twice about texting Connor when he's in the press box. He should have remembered, though: there are always cameras.





	heart and all

**Author's Note:**

> -[have you seen the gif? you should see the gif.](https://twitter.com/kennedystrash/status/1099514826722701317)
> 
> -this is for eladorabla, who prompted it last night on twitter. :D
> 
> -title is from [a dixie chicks song that kept popping into my head while i was writing this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_VUxouvHZ8)

It's not like Dylan has Connor's name on a Google alert or anything. That would be a little too much, and also, his phone would probably never stop going off, given the media's obsession with every single thing Connor does. It doesn't really matter, though, because he lives with Alex, and Alex has so many Google alerts set up for so many different things that Dylan has no idea how he keeps track of it all. It makes Dylan's head hurt to think about it, but it comes in handy sometimes.

Like right now.

"Dude, what did you even text?" Alex calls from the other room. He walks in a moment, later, waving his phone in the air. "Don't even front like you're not texting Davo."

"Guilty," Dylan says dryly. "He's in the press box. It's the least I could do."

"Yeah, well, the cameras caught him," Alex says gleefully, shoving his phone at Dylan. There's a gif looping over and over, and it takes Dylan a few seconds to process what he's seeing: Connor, sitting in his suit up in the press box, grinning and shoving popcorn into his face like a kid at a movie.

"Send that to me," he says immediately.

Alex snorts. "Dude, just open Twitter. It's legitimately everywhere."

It's true, too; Dylan mostly follows hockey accounts, and the gif of Connor and his popcorn has been posted and retweeted by three people in a row on his timeline. He switches to Insta just to check, and sure enough, it's there, too.

"Oh my god," Dylan says, grinning. "He's never living this down. It's like the waving thing from the draft, except nobody can tell I was involved this time."

"Speaking of," Alex says, drawing it out a little. "How _were_ you involved this time?"

"Are you sure you actually want to know?" Dylan asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean, yes," Alex replies immediately. "It's like you've never met me. I want all the deets."

"You don't get any, just for calling them _deets_ ," Dylan says, making a face. He waits for Alex to roll his eyes, then laughs. "It's nothing interesting. I was chirping his beard."

"Did you tell him it's gross?" Alex asks. "If not, I'm gonna text him too, just to add that on."

"I did," Dylan confirms.

Alex frowns a little. "That's worth a double text anyway," he decides, looking at his phone and clicking around. "Dude. I have no idea how you're dating that."

"I mean, I'm not dating his beard," Dylan says, amused. "I'm dating the rest of him."

"I'm sorry to say that they're kind of a package deal, at least until you introduce him to a razor," Alex says solemnly as he stands. "Anyway, I'm sure you've got stuff to do, other boring things to text your boyfriend about. Let me know if anything interesting happens, but otherwise, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, old man," Dylan says, waving as Alex flips him the finger and walks out.

It's been long enough since the game ended that Dylan's pretty sure Connor will be free, so he settles back into the sofa and calls. "You're all over the internet," he says when Connor answers.

"Is this news?" Connor asks, clearly amused. "I'm suspended. Ooh, ahh."

Dylan snickers. "They caught some footage of you in the press box," he says. "What's with the new popcorn obsession?"

Connor groans, and Dylan starts laughing. "I didn't want to laugh at the game," Connor protests halfheartedly. "Stop sending me dumb shit while I'm supposed to be sitting in time out thinking about what I did."

"If you want me to stop telling you to shave, then shave," Dylan offers, still laughing a little. "Nobody showed you the gifs in the locker room?"

"They were a little busy celebrating the win," Connor says. "Although now that I know about it, maybe I can get ahead of them teasing me about it for the rest of the season."

"How?" Dylan asks.

Connor makes a considering noise. "Drop it in the group chat as a reaction gif," he says after a moment. "I guarantee there's already something in there I can use it on."

Dylan laughs again. "Someone asks you to take sides in an argument, you send that to them," he suggests.

"Nursey wants another opinion on ties," Connor goes on. "As if I didn't pay someone to tell me what I should and shouldn't wear to games."

"At least you don't still have that player of the game suit from Erie," Dylan says, grinning. "Although I would honestly pay good money to see you wear that to an actual NHL game."

Connor laughs. "There are already too many photos out there of me wearing that thing," he says. "I'm not adding fuel to the fire."

"But just think," Dylan says, trying not to laugh again. "You could have a whole folder of reaction gifs of yourself ready to drop into the group chat whenever you wanted."

"As if that wouldn't become a meme all by itself," Connor says, snorting.

Dylan does start laughing at that. "That photo of you with the couple in the airport, though."

"My face at the draft lottery," Connor adds.

"The waving thing from the draft," Dylan says. "We'll just crop me out of it."

"Oh, no, if I go down on that one you're going down with me," Connor replies immediately. "No way am I letting you off the hook on that one."

Dylan smiles at Connor, at the wall, at nothing and everything all at once. "Guess we're stuck with each other, then. Even if I wish I wasn't stuck with that beard of yours."

"I'll shave eventually," Connor promises. "Thanks for sticking with me even though apparently there's a gif of me shoving popcorn into my mouth."

"I love you even when you're being a chipmunk," Dylan says. "That's how you know it's real."

"I guess it is," Connor says, and Dylan can hear him smiling. "You know what? I'm pretty sure I'm okay with that."

Dylan smiles back. "I think I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> -in case you haven't seen it: [the erie player of the game suit.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a9/3f/a9/a93fa99f80e98be98d1e73ff99dfc8df.jpg)
> 
> -follow me on twitter! let me know who you are first, though, as i don't accept random twitter requests :)


End file.
